Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security systems which require keypad entry of a security code for activation/deactivation of the security system, and more particularly to a security system which includes an apparatus and method of electronically simulating keypad entry of a security code to overcome the shortcomings of such keypad type security systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional alarm systems, usage authorization systems, round recording systems, job costing and accounting systems, etc., referred to collectively and/or individually hereinafter as xe2x80x9csecurity systemxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9csystemxe2x80x9d, a security system controller having a numeric or alpha-numeric keypad on its face panel or on a face panel of a remote entry station, is employed to allow entry of a security code to activate and/or deactivate the system. These security codes are typically programmed into the security system controller by the security system supplier. Many system controllers allow for a number of security codes to be programmed into a single system, thereby allowing a number of individuals to have their own unique code. It is not uncommon in many security systems to have to update the security system controller to allow for the addition of new security codes or the deletion of old security codes as authorized users change. To minimize on-site work, many security systems allow updating of the security codes by the security system supplier through remote programming of the security system controller through telephone line connections.
As previously mentioned, many security systems require keypad entry of the security code to activate/deactivate the system. Unfortunately there are al number of shortcomings to keypad entry of security codes. For example, individuals often forget their security codes, or enter their security codes incorrectly, or share their security codes with others for whom access is not authorized. Another shortcoming is that unauthorized users may be able to obtain another""s security code by watching the authorized user enter his or her security code through the keypad.
To overcome these shortcomings of systems requiring keypad entry of access codes, other security systems have been developed which utilize bar code scanners, magnetic strips on plastic cards, radio-frequency (RF) proximity cards and electronic key readers. However, each of these types of security systems have their own shortcomings.
Bar code scanner systems, for example, are generally more expensive than keypad type control panels because they require more sophisticated components such as electro-optical readers which must cope with marginal signals as they occur with changing scanning speed, varying scanning angle, poor contrast, dirt, and sunlight which impairs the readability of the bar code due to high ambient light. After the reflected light is converted to an electrical signal, the symbology must be decoded to obtain the desired character code.
Magnetic strip systems suffer from similar problems. The magnetic strips are susceptible to magnetic fields which can inadvertently erase the data on the card. Magnetic strip cards are also sensitive to dirt, scratching and bending. Further, because the data density of magnetic strips is significantly higher than that of bar codes, the magnetic strip readers need precise mechanics for correct alignment and smooth and continuous movement of the card.
RF proximity cards are subject to inherent problems such as range of reception and energy consumption by the proximity card reader, which may be quite high. Additionally, RF proximity cards are prone to interference from radio stations, electronic equipment, etc. A more serious concern with RF proximity cards is the availability of frequencies for the receive and transmit channels and the approval of national authorities. Every country has its own rules and frequencies, which prevents a common standard for world-wide used.
The shortcoming of currently available electronic key readers is the need to program the electronic key reader with a valid encoding number. This programing of the electronic key reader does not correlate with the security system, and therefore, when the security system controller is updated by the security system supplier, usually remotely as described above, to add new security codes or delete old security codes from the system controller""s memory, on-site work is required by the system supplier to reprogram the electronic key reader.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to devise an apparatus and method of entering an access code into a security system which overcomes the shortcomings of keypad entry, namely users forgetting their code, entering the incorrect code, sharing the code with unauthorized users, and preventing the possibility of others observing the code during keypad entry. Further, it would be desirable to devise a method of entering an access code into a system which is less expensive than the alternatives to keypad type systems and overcomes the above described shortcomings associated with those alternate systems. Furthermore, it would be desirable to devise a system that retains the ability to control the validity of the security codes by updating only the security system controller without requiring on-site work.
An apparatus for simulating keypad entry of an access code into a security system controller. The apparatus comprises at least one electronic key encoded with a electronic key identifier, at least one electronic key reader adapted to electronically interface with the electronic key to electronically transfer data signals therebetween, a security system controller having memory for storing at least one security code therein and operably connected to a keypad for entering access codes thereon, and simulator circuitry electrically connected to the electronic key reader and operably electrically connected to the security system controller, whereby upon presentation of the electronic key to the electronic key reader, the simulator circuitry interrogates the electronic key then translates the electronic key identifier into an access code. The simulator circuitry then generates output signals to the security system controller to simulate pressing of keys on the keypad corresponding to the access code, whereupon if the simulated access code matches one of the security codes stored in the security system controller""s memory, the security system will be activated/deactivated as if the access code was manually entered through the keypad.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.